


Gone

by caterplina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina
Summary: Seungkwan leaves Hansol behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori.
> 
> MY OTP DOESN'T DESERVE THIS TREATMENT!! WHY DO I WRITE ANGST??

“I’ll be back with you in a few minutes,” Seungkwan had said, and he never came back.

Hansol spent his days in the places they had shared moments and created memories. But no traces of Seungkwan could be found. A soulless shell of what he had been with Seungkwan was now wandering around town. 

Seungkwan had always been a dreamer, a guy meant to do big things, to spend his life in the spotlight and charm the world with his smile.

Hansol had always been compliant, ready to follow Seungkwan and let life take him wherever it would.

Opposites as they were, they had fallen in love.

As Hansol steps took him back to the place where they had their first kiss, he wondered why Seungkwan had loved him. He had nothing to give to a star like Seungkwan; he had no spark, or at least, it seemed dimmed when he was standing next to Seungkwan

Now, as he sat on the park’s bench, where they had held sweaty hands until they had to leave, Hansol decided that if Seungkwan ever returned, he wouldn’t go back to him, he wouldn’t look at him, he wouldn’t love Seungkwan the way he had before.

(Hansol lied to himself.)

The sun shined bright in the sky when Hansol left work one day. Days and months had made him unable to read the signs. The days were brighter when Seungkwan was in town, as if he had been in control of the weather and Hansol’s heart.

A light breeze shook Hansol’s hair as he crossed the park to go home. He covered his eyes from the sun, but his hand dropped when he saw a figure sitting on the bench. A figure whose hand played with the scratched green wood.

Seungkwan’s cheeks had lost its fat. But there was no exhaustion written on his face. It was like the chubby cheeks and everything that connected him to his childhood and previous life had stayed behind, as Hansol did.

No words were said when they faced each other.

Seungkwan’s eyes were as bright and big as ever, and Hansol’s heart dropped. It sunk, knowing that Seungkwan was still the same boy that had left so many months ago.

“Why are you back?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Like needles pinching his skin, those words hurt Hansol.

“Why now?”

Seungkwan chuckled, lightly, as if the answer were obvious. Hansol thought of the pain that time had brought and turned to leave. A hand on his shoulder stopped him; it slid down his arm and fingers linked with Hansol’s own. 

It was warm, as warm as the day. 

And that spread all over Hansol’s body. He could tell the exact moment his body gave in. He didn’t forgive; he didn’t accept. There were no apologies or explanations.

But Hansol turned around and met Seungkwan’s eyes, so bright, so open, filled with the spark that Hansol had fallen in love with. His heart belongs to a boy who left and a man who came back. Whatever Seungkwan had done in those months he was gone, Hansol felt he would never know. 

The beating of his heart made him inch closer and Seungkwan’s relieved sigh made him put his arms around him.

They held each other the same way they had done so many times before.

This time, though, this time there was a crack, a space in between them that Hansol doubted could ever be fixed.

Time heals, just like it hurts.

Hansol could only hope that Seungkwan would be able to heal what he wounded himself.

A sob escaped Seungkwan’s mouth, and Hansol knew Seungkwan was willing to try.


End file.
